


Oath

by Moshi516



Category: Johnny's Entertainment, Kanjani8 (Band)
Genre: Consensual Sex, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-13 15:55:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18944170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moshi516/pseuds/Moshi516
Summary: Maybe this oath thing isn’t all that troublesome as I initially thought. This simple but precious oath to each other of living with each other always.





	Oath

**Oath**

It’s quiet down here, under the water. The room is dark but the glitters of light from outside gave a reflection of beautiful colours on the ceiling. Or maybe it’s just my short sightedness that makes it look that way, I don’t know. I had my ears plugged close by my fingers, but I dimly heard the sound of the main door of the house unlocking. I heard the sound of keys and maybe phone clinking with the marble table in our living room and then soft, slow but sure footsteps walking on carpeted floor. I then heard knocking on the bathroom door I’m in, I wish I could snort but doing so where I’m currently am may not be a very good idea. I kept my silence, admiring the kaleidoscope of lights on my ceiling.

I heard the bathroom door being opened and not long after, the light in the room turns on and I see your pale, smooth face staring down at me, calm, unreadable. I sometimes hate that expression on your face, because more often than not, I can’t read your expression and it always makes me wonder if I’m doing enough for you, if you feel my love for you well enough, if… this sort of me is good enough for you? I see you removing your clothes and you soap and shower yourself. It’s strange, down here, under the water, it feels like watching you through the tv screen, distant, far and unreal. You’re so beautiful. You then turn to me and gently pull me towards the surface of the water. You gently adjusted my position so that you can sit behind me inside the tub as you sit me in between your legs with my back leaning against your chest.

It’s a difficult thing to do, we’re both two guys of about 180 cm tall but we somehow manage to fit right into each other like puzzle pieces. Languidly, you caress my cheek and gently tilt my head so that you could kiss my lips. As usual, your lips are soft and full and I can’t get enough of them, I can’t get enough of you. Our tongue lazily intertwined with each other until I’m running out of breath and I broke away from you to catch my breath. I hate it when you do that. I was in the house the whole day other than going to the gym for my physical training but it’s you (who’s whole day was filled with so many activities and rehearsal that you don’t even have the time to sit down!) who’d never run out of breath when we kiss.

Your pale hand trails down on my arm and I silently stare at those hands, a few shades paler than mine despite me being pale enough as it is. You grasped my hand and our gold ring clink together. It’s usually hidden from everybody else since we usually use them on our necklaces, hidden under our shirt. But I still remember the day you gave the ring to me. Your cheeks were red, and you look shy but you’re not hesitant in any way at all. You explained to me that you understand that I don’t believe in the institution of marriage, of all the signing the marriage agreement, all the flowers and the making vow in from of the witnesses nonsense and you’re not doing this to tie me down or anything but you believe, it’d be nice if there’s a tangible form of oath between us.

And oath…. As I come out from my reverie, I feel and see you kissing my ring and a warm feeling surge in my chest.

“How long have you been here? Your fingers are pruning,” your quiet voice breaks the silence in the room. I keep my silence and I see you purse your lips. You then gently push me away from you to give you space to move out of the bathtub. You then pull me out of the bathtub and gently handed me the towel. I quietly follow you out of the bathroom, toweling myself dry. I see you look at me and you pull another towel, you quietly signaled me to sit down on the bed and then you proceed to towel my hair dry. I hate how it sometimes feel like you still think I’m the 12 years old kid you first met all those years ago. I’ll be 34 years old in a few minutes and you still… the rest of the thoughts evaporated from my head as your lips met mine, again. Gently, you lie me down on the bed as we kiss again and again. Well okay, you sure are not treating me like I’m 12 now, I’m taking that thoughts back.

You kiss me and your hands lovingly and gently caress my body, respectfully, lovingly and it makes me feel like I could finally be at peace with my own body, especially with the thoughts that you seem to love my body as it is. The way you make love to me so gently feels like you’re healing me and breaking me apart both at the same time and I feel both a strange sense of fullness within me. Could anybody be loved this much and not break apart from trying to contain it all in?

I could feel tears escaping my eyes and I hear you chuckle lightly and teased me for being such a cry baby over the strangest things. I don’t know if you were referring to now or you were talking about me crying over the staffs that makes clothes for Gr8est baby during our last tour though but I gave you a glare through my teary eyes. As you kiss my eyelids, I hear you muttering over the fact that you’re not sure if it’s our Persian cat that’s turning more like me or it’s me that’s turning more into her. I chuckled and smacked your arm lightly. I don’t want to be talking about the kitty when you’re so deep in my like this, right now.

I no longer remember if we have any conversation after that but all I remember is your eyes, looking at me, full of love, passion and… happiness. And it makes me happy in return because that was the answer I keep on looking for. I was dumb for searching for the answer in your expression because the right place for the answer was in your eyes. I’m enough, I’m good enough for you, because there’s nobody else who’d make you this happy, of this I’m sure now.

When I come to awareness, I realize the gentle morning light is seeping through the curtains that we didn’t close properly last night. I turn my head towards you, looking at your sleeping face. This is a small victory, I thought. Must have been birthday luck because I rarely get to wake up before you and see your sleeping face like this. Your body is lying facing me and your hand is next to mine on the bed. Our simple gold ring shines when the sunlight reflect on it and I smile as I look at it.

Maybe this oath thing isn’t all that troublesome as I initially thought. This simple but precious oath to each other of living with each other always.

**_It’s not a promise, it’s an oath_ **

**_Let’s get a ring to the same colour of the sunshine_ **

**_And let’s make an oath to live together_ **

**_(Chikai-Utada Hikaru)_ **

 

END

**Author's Note:**

> This fic comes to life when I listen to Hikki's Chikai way too much. I'm not going into the graphic details of the sex scene sorry, leaving that to your imaginations lol.
> 
> I inserted some RL facts such as Ohkura's love for being submerged under the water in the bathtub staring at the lights from outside of the windows in the darkness of his bathroom and Yoko & Ohkura's opposing opinions about the institutions of marriage (Janiben).


End file.
